You should have knocked
by smutcessed
Summary: Sherlock calls John so they can 'talk' Rated M for a reason. I have also done an alternate ending called 'a phone call home'


John was sitting home alone catching up on writing his blog. It had been a while since he had updated but that was simply because Sherlock had him running around London 24/7. The Detective had gone away to Nottingham to close up an interesting case he had been working on and the Doctor had stayed at home so he could get some peace and quiet. There was no one whining for tea or dragging him round the city half the night.

The ex soldier had just sat down to finish the last couple of chapters of his spy novel - he loved spy fiction. It always made him think back to when he was in the Army, instead he was with Sherlock solving crimes -when the familiar ring of his phone went off. It was Sherlock, obviously wanting to gloat to someone about how quickly he solved the mystery he had gone to investigate.

"So how long did it take you this time?" John said as soon as he answered the phone.

"John. Just because I rang you does not mean I wanted to tell you how amazing I am. But because you asked it was precisely 8 minutes. Simple really, all they had to do was look in the Yellow pages." Sherlock smirked, knowing that John didn't really care about how long it took to solve.

"Wow.. amazing," John yawned, "So what did you ring me for?" the Detective could tell he had interrupted something John really wanted to get back to so he thought he would delve straight in there. Using his dark, lust filled voice he said, "I know you've been looking at me lately John. The way I sip my tea, when I deduce everything around me. You're not very subtle at your staring I must say."

"Wha… Sherlock I don't know what you're talking about" the Doctor stuttered, obviously trying to hide any embarrassment in his voice.

"Come on now, Watson. There's no need to be shy is there? I kind of enjoy all the attention you've been giving me. In fact it's been playing on my mind all week." Sherlock all but moaned. John didn't know what to do? Was Sherlock… flirting?

"I.. Uh.. why are you bringing this up now?" the Doctor decided the truth was the best route to go when it came to his flat mate.

"Because I have this erection that won't go away and I was hoping you could help me take care of it," sherlock breathed. "Would you like that John?" The ex soldier involuntarily groaned at this. For some reason Sherlock had this effect on him that would make him hard as soon as he opened that smart mouth of his. Oh what John would do to have that mouth around his cock. John moaned again, palming the erection strained against his trousers.

"I'll take that as a yes then, god John you don't even understand how hard I am right now, I wish you were here, stroking me until I come," Sherlock grunted, his flat mate deducing that he was stroking himself.

"Hold on a second" John threw the phone on the sofa next to him, standing up to pull is trousers down, releasing his cock. He moaned as the cold air hit his hardened member. He fell back against the coach, putting the phone back against his ear. He stroked his throbbing erection from the base to the tip groaning into the phone so Sherlock knew what he was doing.

"Tell me what to do, pretend I'm there with you" the detective said in his satin like voice, knowing what effect it would have on the Doctor.

"This is so wrong," john said as he stroked himself again, his heart thumping in his throat. He had done this before thinking of his chiseled flat mate, just not to the sound of his voice.

"I want you to touch yourself, think of my hands touching you instead, the texture of my hands around you as I mutter dirty words into your ear." John heard Sherlock panting slightly, getting off on the image of John touching him. "I bet you would enjoy that wouldn't you? You seem like such a cock slut. You'd be begging for me to let you come." John blurted out in the heat of the moment, not realising what he was saying. Sherlock moaned loudly.

"I didn't realise you were so dirty Dr. Watson," he managed to say. He was close, John could make him come easily with that authoritative voice of his.

"I bet you'd like me to say this to you while you were on your knees being mouth fucking by me wouldn't you? God Sherlock you make me so hard." John managed to say, planing his own leaking erection. He was so close, the thought of Sherlock Holmes lying on his hotel bed, naked tugging himself to the Doctors voice. He could hear the Detective panting on the other end of the phone.

"John I'm so close, are you touching yourself?" he groaned. His flat mate was breathing heavily into the phone, whimpering slightly at the feel of his hand sliding up and down his throbbing member. He was so close.

Suddenly, the door swung open and none other than Mycroft bloody Holmes walked in. John screamed at the sight of the politician, throwing a cushion over his lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK MYCROFT YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED?!" Mycroft chuckled at the sight of the Doctor who was mortified. He put his hands up as a mock surrender.

"I do apologise Dr. Watson, I'll come back another time." He turned to leave and said over his shoulder, "Say hello to my brother would you, I'd love to know how that investigation went after you have finished with your… _activities_."


End file.
